Electric Fence
in Super Mario Galaxy 2. ]]Electric Fences are dangerous obstacles featured in Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Strikers Charged, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Party 8 and Mario Party 9. They are usually two or more balls connected to each other by electricity (except in Mario Strikers Charged appearance). In Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, Electric Fences are made up of two yellow/green balls connected to each other and can come in groups (seen in the picture to the right). Some can also move horizontally. In Super Mario Galaxy, they appear in the Flipswitch Galaxy, Sweet Sweet Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy, Sand Spiral Galaxy, Dreadnought Galaxy and Bubble Blast Galaxy. Beams of electricity appear in the Dreadnought Galaxy and they behave similar to Electric Fences. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, they are less common than in the prequel and only appear in the Flip-Swap Galaxy, Space Storm Galaxy and Grandmaster Galaxy. In both Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, if Mario or Luigi come in contact with an Electric Fence, they will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter and also turn into a skeleton for a second or two. In Mario Strikers Charged, Electric Fences appear all around the fields except in Thunder Island where they only appear on the corners. If a player touches these Electric Fences, they will be shocked temporarily. Electric Fences in Mario Strikers Charged are transparent and cannot be seen. They are only seen when touched. Players can change options for Electric Fences to be disabled or to even shock players when they get near them. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they only appear in the second Airship battle against Bowser Jr. Using the Hero Car, the player must knock Bowser Jr. into the Electric Fence three times to defeat him. However, Bowser Jr., who is using a Koopa Clown Car will try to knock Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad or Yellow Toad) into the Electric Fence. Being knocked into the Electric Fence will cause the heroes to lose a form or die at small form. In Mario Party 8, Electric Fences appear in the minigame Power Trip and are underneath the main platform. In Mario Party 9, Electric Fences surround the ring in the minigame Bumper Sparks. This minigame is exactly like the one in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, however, the minigame can be played with any character (besides Mario, Luigi, or Bowser Jr.). Gallery Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 3.jpg|Mario dodges some Cannonballs in the Platform Path of the Dreadnought Galaxy. Two Electric Fences can be seen: one behind Mario and one further behind him in the background. This is in Super Mario Galaxy. 640px-BumperSparks-MP9.png|Bowser Jr. battles in the minigame, Bumper Sparks in Mario Party 9. An Electric Fence surrounds the fighting ring. 640px-SMG2fence2.png|This is a close-up of three Electric Fences in the Flip-Swap Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 640px-NSMBW Mariocar.png|Mario battles Bowser Jr. on the second Airship. Two Electric Fences surround the area. This in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. 639px-SuperMarioStrikers Donkey'sElectricFence.png|Donkey Kong has touched an Electric Fence and is being shocked while Mario stands still. This is in Mario Strikers Charged. Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party 9